


Curiosity and Discovery

by Tatsumama



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Antennae, Grinding, Other, Reader Is In College, it's godly content okay, kinda related to the timeline of my other iz fic, reader's gender is up to...the reader, uhhhh what else do i tag this with, yes I wrote another fic to add to the antennae fic pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsumama/pseuds/Tatsumama
Summary: During a break from their usual study dates, the reader decides to test something they've been wondering about for awhile concerning Zim's antennae.





	Curiosity and Discovery

Light from the tv set flickered, dousing the room in aqua hues. Countless cosmos dotted the screen, the black void reflecting the image of you and your companion settled on his couch. You and Zim had been studying earlier, you swore, but had decided to take a small break that was currently approaching the three hour mark.While the show did deal with astronomy, it wasn’t the homework you had meant to be doing, so it probably wouldn’t count as studying. It wasn’t your fault the two of you had gotten sidetracked. Since you had shown approval of his foreign nature months ago, Zim was all too delighted to overshare as much as possible. You didn’t really mind though, your fascination with space was only amplified when watching the alien delightfully share his knowledge of the beyond with you. It had become kind of a ‘thing’ between the two of you, and you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

Your gaze fell to the Irken in question. Zim laid silently across the couch, his head resting on your lap. His eyes were closed, though you doubted he was asleep. It was a rare moment of quiet, with the only noise coming from the broadcast program stuttering across the screen. Gir had been sent out earlier on errands, allowing you two to study without a question being asked every few seconds or a scream erupting from the other room. Minimoose had opted to stay in the lab for the evening to watch their own programs, you assumed, so the two of you had been alone for most of the night. You adored the two of them and their company, but it was much easier to get work done when you only had to deal with one loud Irken, not two and a moose.

The slightly smaller being stirring caused you to snap out of your thoughts, eyes focusing in once more. Zim appeared to have shuffled closer, though his arms remained across his chest, his eyes shut tight. A smile crossed your lips. It was endearing, seeing him like this. Comfortable enough to share his space with you, enough to trust you with his identity. He had neglected to wear his disguise around you in the privacy of his home starting around a month ago, which delighted you to no end. A trusted friend was cool and all, but you had to admit that a trusted friend from another planet was much cooler.

Zim’s trust did come with its fair share of complications. You couldn’t yet nail down his exact boundaries yet, though you tried often. Some days he’d be keen on telling you every personal detail of his life. Stories about the Irken Empire, about his military training, about his first day as an invader. Others he would refuse to speak of his past, as if something was holding him back. You never pestered him about such, just let him proceed as he was comfortable. 

His physical boundaries were a bit complex as well. It wasn’t like the two of you were dating or anything, but things like hugs were sometimes in order for friends, right? You had asked about such before, but he avoided the question, so you had just assumed he was uncomfortable with it. However, he wouldn’t hesitate to make physical contact with you when he could. Zim never minded taking your hand to lead you through his underground lab or sitting close enough to share a book when studying. Even your current position was of his own doing, him wordlessly positioning himself with his head resting on your thighs as you focused in on the television.

No, you hadn’t tried anything after that one day, but the more you dwelled on it, the more you realized he had. Day after day, each littered with small touches that built upon each other. Uncertainty flooded you as your face fell. Maybe he really did crave affection but was just shy about being confronted over such? It could also be that the Irken preferred initiating, but you couldn’t be sure. You glance back at the smooth green skin below you, then look back to his shut eyelids. One touch shouldn’t hurt, right? It was risky, sure, but you were fairly certain he wouldn’t do anything too dramatic. If he wanted you to stop, you would. Raising your hand from the armrest, you prepared yourself with a sharp intake of breath.

Zim’s skin was about as soft as it looked, to your surprise. Your palm came to rest gently against the top of the alien’s head, situating yourself between either of his antennae. He offered little response to your touch, one magenta eye peeking open to glance up at the contact, yet closing once he confirmed the source. Testing the waters a bit more, you began to move your hand slowly, small strokes running across the surface. A sigh escaped his lips, the Irken relaxing into your touch. You couldn’t help but smile. Zim rarely acted carefree in any sense, so seeing him melt into your touch was absolutely surreal.

The gentle movements of your fingers continued, eliciting a low rumble from the boy. Your hand pauses momentarily, processing the reaction. Was he...purring? Do aliens purr? The other hadn’t seemed to address the new sound, the soft noise never ceasing. Zim did, however, lean up against your touch when your motions ceased to continue. A hint if you ever needed one. The strokes resumed, earning even louder purrs from the alien. Okay, so this was really cute. You wanted to keep hearing that sound, to keep making him happy. 

The twitch of his antennae caught your eye. They were settling, perhaps meaning he was content, you assumed. They had often emoted with his condition, drooping when he was reliving a particularly difficult memory or perking up when you showed interest in his plans. He had never mentioned them before, though you supposed that was normal. To him, they were just a part of being an Irken, but they fascinated you. You wondered what their purpose was, what they were made of, what they felt like. Fingers inched towards the base of one, eyes honed in on the black stalk. You could answer that last question right now. He seemed to like the petting, so it shouldn’t be too bad, right? If tempting fate seemed to be written in the stars tonight, then so be it.

One single brush against the antenna was all it took. Wide magenta orbs snapped open, green cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of olive. The young man scrambled to sit up, your hand quickly retracting to save it from being potentially slammed into. Once he managed to successfully flip himself upright, wide eyes looked back at you. Your own cheeks burned as your eyes met, embarrassed about overstepping a boundary. 

“Shit, Zim, I’m sorry if I did something wrong or-,” you quickly attempted your apology, falling short by the Irken interjecting.  
“Do it again.” Zim’s voice came firm, eyes never leaving yours. Did...did you hear him right? You stared blankly back at the boy, eyes searching him as you grasped for words. Gloved hands slightly gripped the cushions of the sofa, and his breathing was more shallow than you could recall it being moments ago. The new color to his skin only stood out to you more now that you could fully see his face. It wasn’t a statement, it was a command. He was wanting, needing you to. A shiver ran down your spine, the room feeling warmer than before.

“You...you want me to do that again? Are you sure?” you questioned. Your answer came in the form of cushions shifting, the distance closing between the two of you. Your breath hitched as a hand was placed on your shoulder, electricity sparking from even the slightest touch. Fuschia eyes trailed down to your empty lap, gaze slightly pleading for permission. You nodded, approving of his request and he slid into position. Zim made himself comfortable in your lap, his hands on your shoulders. The Irken shifted backwards slightly to tilt his head forward, allowing you better access. 

A nervous hand found its way to the dark base of one of the stalks, the other palm coming to rest idly on his shoulder. The alien tensed at the initial contact, but quickly relaxed into the touch. Cautiously, you tested the waters with a single soft stroke, gauging his reaction. His face was obscured from view, but he didn’t seem to be protesting. If Zim disliked something, he was the type to make sure everyone present knew. Taking the lack of such as a positive sign, you decided to test the waters further.

Fingers gripped the stalk lightly, hand inching its way from the base upwards towards the bend of Zim’s antenna. Your thumb ghosted teasingly over the sensitive surface, letting yourself get caught up in the task. His hands gripped your shoulders tightly, a low rumble escaping him. A smirk befell your lips as you heard him hiss when you trailed closer to the tip, his smaller body trembling as a chill shot down his spine. 

You really hadn’t expected him to get so worked up over the small amount of contact, but you adored it. You wanted to see him even more flustered, to feel his grip on you tighten, to hear him unable to stifle his sounds. Your eyes landed on the tip of the antennae in your grasp. A single finger drawn across the area earned a groan from the Irken as he attempted to pull himself closer, wanting to press further into your touch. Ah, so that’s what could drive him crazy. An idea began to formulate in your mind, smirk persisting. Eager to test your theory, you glanced down at the alien seated on your thighs.

“Hey, Zim, is it alright if I try something?” You questioned nervously. His head lifted, eyes meeting yours. For a moment, the silence held the two of you still, eyes connecting you in a world all your own. The Irken’s lips parted as if he intended to speak, though all he managed to do was exhale a shaky breath. Paired with his flushed cheeks and his half-lidded stare, you couldn’t help but chuckle at the obvious sign of arousal, earning you perhaps the most unintimidating glare in history from Zim.

“Are you laughing at Zim?” he accused, perhaps trying to sound intimidating. You wouldn’t inform him that it really doesn’t work when he was giving you bedroom eyes five seconds prior.

“No, no, it’s nothing. What about my question, though?” you decided to proceed, testing the waters once more. Confusion is what you earned, the alien in your lap raising a nonexistent brow at your inquiry.

“Eh? Question? What question?”

Great, as if asking one time wasn’t embarrassing enough. Nerves bubbled up, your eyes roaming from Zim’s as you searched for anything else to focus on. Okay, this shouldn’t be so hard to do. Zim hadn’t shown any distaste in anything you had done so far, and actually seemed keen on you continuing your actions. This would be more physically for him anyway, so what was the shame in asking? Swallowing your fears, you proceed.

“I um, I wanted to know if it was alright if I tried something out,” you tried once more, eyes trailing back to his face to gauge his reaction. The boy paused, seeming to ponder the idea. You were purposefully vague as to surprise him, so you were half expecting the Irken to immediately deny you permission without full knowledge of your plans with him. Much to your delight, however, he gave a small nod to your request.

“You may do as you please, but I’ll remove your spine if you injure me,” he threatened, though it was half-hearted. He was more than aware that you would never purposefully hurt him. Purposefully. 

With permission now granted to proceed, you shifted slightly, bringing a hand up to rest gently on the back of Zim’s head, applying soft pressure. Thankfully, the Irken got the hint, letting himself be guided by your palm. You brought him forward, stopping your motions when his forehead was resting gently against your shoulder. Hot breath tickled your neck, sending a shiver through your body. Shit, if your face wasn’t already red enough. Focusing would be hard, but it was now or never.

Your eyes honed in on the antennae present in front of you. Leaning in, you took the neglected stalk in your hand, holding it steady as you prepared yourself. The alien in your lap hummed at the contact, urging you forward. Okay, you could do this. It’d be the weirdest thing you’ve ever done, sure, but you wanted to try it. Letting your lips part, you moved in close, letting your tongue trail across the smooth surface.

A cry left Zim, claws digging into your shoulder. Thankfully, your jaw was out of hitting range when his body jerked, desperate to be closer. The rough collide of hips made you gasp, your breath making the alien below you even more weak. Zim rolled his hips once more in response, causing you to let out a moan of your own. More. You needed more.  
Another flick of the tongue sent a desperate sound from his lips, his smaller frame meshing perfectly against yours as he ground against you. It was agonizing, it was exhilarating, it was everything you never knew you needed. Repeated drawls earned the repeated groans and cries you longed to hear, got the needy contact of concealed hips you craved. It wasn’t just with anyone, it was for him and him alone. Maybe you had always felt this way, deep down during your study sessions. Maybe you had always wanted to hold him close, to love him for who he is unlike anyone had ever done. It had all come to the surface in a moment of curiosity, bubbling up and exploding in a clash of hips.

You were wrenched from your thoughts by a pair of gloved claws pushing you back against the sofa. Eyes wide, you glanced down at the Irken, who was glaring back at you with the most anger you had seen out of him all night. Your lips parted to inquire about his frustration, but were instantly caught by his own. Zim wasted no time deepening the kiss, his hands coming to rest in your hair, holding you in place. It was hungry, needy. You allowed him to dominate, as payment for being so obedient earlier. 

When you had to part for a breath, he moved to place more kisses along your jaw. You craned to give him better access, a chill coursing through you when you felt his tongue flick across the sensitive skin. You could almost feel the smug smirk on his lips against you, knowing all too well how much he likely enjoyed taking control for a moment. A single claw traced your collarbone, pausing in the center of your chest. A breathy sigh urged him onwards. Zim trailed the digit downwards, leaving a fire burning beneath your skin as he let himself descend your abdomen. 

Zim had almost reached the waistband of your pants when he pulled away from your neck, opting to make eye contact. Fuschia orbs still swirled with lust, his cocky smirk still present on his face. He finally had the dominant position and he’d drink in every second of it. You gulped, puzzled as to what his intentions were. 

“Tell me, human, what is it that you want Zim to do to you?” the Irken questioned. You were fairly certain he had something in mind himself, but you’d try to give him your own answer. Swallowing your pride, you made your attempt at egging him on.

“I-”.

The sound of the front door slamming open cut you off, the loud thwap reverberating against the walls. Both of you shrieked, parting quickly in a panic like two teenagers caught fooling around by an adult behind the bleachers. In his scramble to escape your contact, Zim had stumbled back far enough to fall backwards onto the floor. A glance down at the alien told you he was alright, just annoyed if anything as he grumbled and rubbed at his cranium. The source of the disturbance made a loud, cheerful outcry in response. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Gir had returned home with what was no doubt grocery bags loaded with junk food. The small dog robot gleefully waved back at you when you finally acknowledged his presence, though his attention quickly shifted to the green boy at your feet. Gir didn’t seem the least bit bothered by his position.

“Hi master! I got the stuff you asked for! I did reeeeeal good!” he nodded at his own statement, as if confirming it for himself mattered more than Zim’s approval.

“Very good, Gir, now put it up,” the Irken responded with a grumble, pushing himself up on his elbows. 

“Okie-dokie!” he chirped, excitedly dragging the numerous bludging plastic bags behind him as he made a beeline for the kitchen. Left in relative privacy, you extended a hand to the boy below you. He took it, allowing you to haul him to his feet. Irritation and embarrassment seemed to radiate from his very being, but he made no such attempt to acknowledge it. A head tilt in the direction the previous occupant of the room urged you to follow the alien, both of you moving to assist Gir in putting up the purchased items. If you didn’t he’d likely either leave them out or take hours doing it as loud as possible. A cough drew your eyes to Zim, his eyes avoiding yours.

“We’ll...continue this later, Y/N.”

It was the affirmation you were looking forward to. A smile played on your features, though the boy was oblivious to such. Though the time had come for you to snap back into your routine, there was a promise of the wonderfully new once more. The shrill panicked screaming coming from the probably already messy room before you wouldn’t dampen your mood. You’d let that euphoria carry you through whatever may come, and hey, it just means that studying just got way more rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> For all of y'all in the adult chat on the IZ Fans discord server. Thank you guys for always making me laugh and brightening up my days this past month. Now come get y'all juice.


End file.
